That Boy
by Nikkikitty332419
Summary: Naomi always knew that he was trouble, she hated every thing about him in every way and she could never have any feeling for such a delinquent...Right? I suck at summery's please read my second fic. AxelXO.C. Rated M for cussing and maybe some more explictness later!
1. Chapter 1

I've always hated him. Since the first time I saw that bight fire truck red hair I hated that boy. In 3ed grade I moved from a small town in Louisiana to Los Angeles. It was a huge school; even the high school at my old school wasn't half its size! I walked in on my first day escorted by my mother to my new class room. The name of the teacher escapes me now but I remember the classroom being warm and cozy with bean bags and book cases and those little desks with the cubby holes in them so you could hide stuff. I glanced at all the new faces and one kid stood out like a sore thumb. He had bright red spikey hair that stuck up all over the place and bright green eyes that reminded me of the jewels on my princess crown I wore with my Halloween costume last year. He was tall for our age and very slim with pointed features. When he saw my eyes land on him he gave the most stupid grin I'd ever seen in my life. The teacher smiled warmly at me the way most adults do when you're that little and she let that same gaze go over the classroom. "Class this is Naomi our new student. Go ahead and introduce yourself dear." She said to me and I took a deep breath. "Hello my name is Naomi and I'm from Louisiana." I said proudly a few children giggled at my slight accent but the red haired boy stood up in his seat and stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Why is your voice weird?" He exclaimed, "Axel! Sit down!" Our teacher commanded but he didn't listen. Even then I wasn't the kindest of people so I came right back at him. "Why do you **look** weird?" I grinned letting the words roll off my tongue and I made sure to emphasize my accent as much as my little mouth would let me. The boy, Axel blushed wildly and sat down with a 'humph'. All that year me and Axel never got along and for the rest of grade school we would fight and tease and never liked each other, not one bit.

In 6th grade on our way home, my best friend Kairi looked at me and swooned a bit. I gave her an odd glance and she giggled, "What? What is it?" I had asked. "Your lucky." She proclaimed. "And why on Earth am I lucky?" I asked curiously. "You're the only girl Axel pays any mind too all day do you know some girls want to kill you just because he has shown so much interest in you?" I gave her a look of death and she laughed. "The only 'interest' he has ever shown me has been to make fun of and embarrass me!" I yelled at her. Kairi just laughed as we continued down the old road that led to our homes. She glanced over at my fuming form and sighed "Gosh Naomi your dense ever if you're the smartest girl in school you have the sense of a rock." She sighed. I gave her a sly grin "If I'm so dense then why haven't you figured out that you and Sora have mutual feelings for one another yet?" Kairi turned on her heels and I almost slammed into her. She just stared at me and blushed; soon we were on our way home again. That night I found myself looking at the mirror at my complexion. I was always told that I was pretty; I had long blond hair that cascaded in locks down my back and icy blue eyes. I had soft features and a small cute button nose and full lips that matched up well with my high cheek bones. My body was long and slim like a dancer. I had never really enjoyed dance though, I actually was into to Tae Kwon Do most my life and at that time was a red belt. I smiled at a bit satisfied at my look but I wished I had a bit more mass just enough to make me look a little fuller. I sighed once again and headed to bed.

4 Years Later.

Today was the first night of my junior year. My first class was AP World History. As I walked into the classroom I was greeted by most the people I had always had Gifted or AP classes with all year. I sat near the back and relaxed; I knew this wouldn't be a very difficult class. History had always been my strong suit I closed my eyes, the class hadn't stared yet so it was no harm. Suddenly I felt the rush of air the let my resting-self know that someone had sat next to me. Probably Kairi, or Sora, or even Roxas. (Who was Sora's brother who had a crush on me since 4th grade.). "Hey," I said eyes still closed, the voice that responded wasn't anyone I had expected here. "How's it goin Princess?" That deep, yet somehow still light voice chuckled slightly. I about killed myself with how high I jumped. That just sent Axel into a fit of laughter and got the whole class to notice my embarrassing moment. I calmly sat down again at the edge of my seat and wiped the dirt from my jeans. "How did you get in here?" I asked him without even glancing in his direction. "Awww come on Princess that hurt my feelings, I'm smart too you know." He said. I gave him a sideways glance and I was taken back for a moment. Over the summer Axel had really filled out, instead of slim and scrawny like he had been ever since we meet he gained these beautiful muscles that I could just see the outlines of through his overly large hoodie. He had gotten two new tattoos under his eyes that looked like little black tear drops. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him till those beautiful lips spoke. "Close your mouth Princess you catch flies." He grinned and my earlier lapse of judgment faded and my face went red with anger. This would be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg so I can't wait any longer to write more im just having too much fun! I forgot this last time but disclaimer! I do not own any KH characters or the franchise that all belongs to Sony and Square Enix and Disney! But I do own Naomi she is my little bby! THANKS!**

I soon learned Axel was in a lot of my classes, like, all of them. First World History AP, Chemistry, Art 2, and every single other class I had. In each class he infuriated me to a point of no return. Finally, at lunch I got a break. As Kairi and I went to the spot that we ate lunch with Sora and Roxas last year, we found, you would never guess: Axel and his friends! The rage from this long day hit me as I spotted them and I sighed and put my head on Kairi's shoulder. She giggled a bit and I heard her say something to someone, but I was too angry to hear, and out of nowhere I felt a strong arm grip me and I was pulled toward someone else, Kairi gasped a bit and I looked up to see who it was. "Well hello there Naomi." Demyx looked down at me. I sighed and tried to push the blonde off, but he wouldn't budge "Let me go Demyx," I said sternly, "I'm not in the mood." He just laughed and pulled me closer. "Come on Naomi! I'm hot, you're hot. This is perfectly acceptable!" Kairi glared at him, "Go away Demyx! No one wants you around, you annoying little prick." I was proud of my friend at that point. She is too nice for her own good anyway. "Awww, is someone jealous?" He asked her with a fake pout and now wrapped two arms around me, making it nearly impossible to escape. "Why don't we go to my car and get a bite to eat Naomi? It'll be fun!" He suggested and right before I was about to knock his pretty little face into the dirt, another fist came and hit Demyx straight in the jaw. There was a sickening snap and I was free as the blonde fell and grasped his broken jaw, then spit blood. I looked up to see Axel, staring at Demyx with fierce hatred. I realized everyone was a lot taller than I was at that moment, and that Axel, in a way had just saved me from getting suspended for beating the little pretty boy. I stared at him for a moment. Why did he even bother? I mean, he hated me and I hated him. Suddenly, Axel smirked down at Demyx. "When someone says let go, especially a female, you let go, or Axel will beat you down. Got it memorized?" He said and tapped his temples. Demyx glared for a moment before walking off holding his wounded face. Axel turned to look at me and chuckled, "What did I tell you about flies Princess?" I immediately shut my mouth and glared, causing him and everyone around us to laugh. "Well maybe if you wouldn't do such weird ass things out of nowhere, I wouldn't be catching any flies..." I grumbled. Axel found that amusing. "That's the thanks I get for saving you from that little leach? Man Princess, that's harsh!" He said with a fake, hurt look on his face. "Stop. Calling. Me. Princess." I growled. I had been stuck with the nickname ever since I told him that his eyes were like my crown on my first day of school, and he never forgot. "But it makes you angry, and it's so fun to watch you get angry!" He smiled and I sighed "Okay... Whatever floats your boat." I said and picked up my bag that Demyx had caused me to drop, and wiped the dirt off of it with yet, another sigh.

That night, I had gone to Tae Kwon Do. After my years of practice, I had my own class and tonight we were doing board brakes. For the younger ones, it was a really fun night and I let the older ones spar a little bit, seeing that they had a little too much energy. When my classes where nearly over, and I was packing up to go home, I noticed it was storming outside and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. My parents had not yet bought me a car, so I had to walk everywhere, and it was a long walk home. I started down a long road and the rain picked up, soon, I couldn't see more than 3 feet in front of me. After about 10 more minutes of this onslaught, I had to stop and I then realized that I was lost. After examining my surroundings, I saw that I was lost in not the best of neighborhoods. It was desolate and run down, dogs barked, and people yelled. I sighed and sat on a lonely bench. I was completely soaked to the bone and freezing. A sleek, black, vintage style Camaro pulled up to me slowly and I frowned. "I didn't know you lived around here Princess!" Axel called from his car, and grinned at the site of my frown. "I don't!" I called back plainly. "Well then, what are you doing here?" He asked. I looked at the ground, thankful for the low visibility in the rain, as a blush spread across my face. "I'm lost…" I said quietly after a moment. "Princess, you're a pain... Do you know that?" He smirked and pressed a button, opening the passenger door. "Come on, get in!" He said and I contemplated for a moment, until the coldness got to me before reason. I slid into the sleek beautiful car, and smiled happily for the warmth it had. I relaxed as we began to move. "So, how did you get lost?" Axel asked, and I looked out the window and blushed again. Why did I do that so much around him? "I was coming home from my Tea Kwon Do class, and I don't have a car, so I got caught in the storm." I explained and Axel chuckled a bit. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a fighter, Princess!" He said glancing at me. I shrugged. "I'm full of surprises." I said simply, and he gave a soft heart wrenching smile. "I'd love to find them out," he said. I looked at him, shocked, and looked at the floor boards. "This is a nice car..." I remarked and he nodded. "My piece of crap, old man left it to me when he walked out on my mom and I when I was 6." Axel said simply I looked down. "Oh…I'm sorry..." I muttered. Axel laughed lightly, in an almost sarcastic way. "It's okay... I don't care much."

Soon we arrived back at my house, and Axel walked me to my door and smiled a bit. "I enjoyed being your escort Princess. Let me know when you need a ride ever again, wouldn't want you stuck in the middle of the street!" He smiled and I glared. He gave one last nod before getting back in his car, and driving off. I stepped back into my house and went to my room to change my clothes. I looked into the mirror before changing, and released a little yelp. The rain made my white T-shirt cling to my body in ways I didn't want it to, in PUBLIC, and my pants did the same. Axel just saw me like that for a good 30 minutes; I thought to myself in a panic. I hurriedly got changed, and went to sleep, but all the while I couldn't get his smile out of my mind.

Axel;

I walked up to my room: my mind was blurred with visions and fantasy's that should not be there, but I was a guy, and couldn't help it. When I picked up Princess, I didn't expect that she would be so much friendlier, and, well she did look amazing; but then again, she always did. Since the first day I met her, I decided that she would be the one. When she snapped back at me like she did, it made my little 7 year old heart melt. I pestered and picked throughout elementary, because that was just how little elementary boys did things; but when they got to high school, it became a habit. I really care about her though, and that's why I felt like I needed to kill Demyx today, but I knew that I shouldn't have, because that would have scared a lot of people. At least she let me defend her. I smiled at my ceiling. "Maybe this is the year she will finally become mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter lovelies what will happen this time! **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYONE ELS DOES**

** The next day at school was definitely odd. Axel was wierdly silent and didn't even acknowledge my presence most of the time. Every now and again I would look over and he'd be staring at me, but he glanced away before I even got a chance to say anything. After the what seemed like a back and forth game of peek-a-boo, school ended, and I got my chance to confront the red head. I scanned the parking lot and remembered that I always saw his black Camaro, and just never realized it was his. I found it quickly and a knot built in my stomach. Axel had always had an odd group of friends, but none of them were as quirky, I guess, and they always scared me a bit. I pushed down my initial fear and strode over to them like I owned everyone there.**

"**Well Princess, isn't this a surprise!" Axel said with a smile and quickly extinguished the cigarette he was smoking before I could see it, but I saw it anyways. His friend's eyes widened with curiosity as I approached, and I felt my nerves creeping back. As if he could read my mind, Axel glanced over at his party. "I'll catch up with you guys later, no ride today..." He said and they all nodded in a weird understanding; but Axel's best friend, Ventus, looked back at him and gave an extremely sly grin, like he knew some dirty secret, but walked away without a word. "Wanna go for a ride?" Axel said suddenly and turned to face me once again. This time I was not cold or wet so the answer was an easy one. "No. I want to talk..." I said with a sigh. He crooked his head in curiosity and stared at me in waiting. "Okay. I get the defending me cause I'm a girl with Demyx, hell, I can even understand offering me a ride in the rain, but why!? We kinda don't like each other... We never have, remember?" I said quickly, letting my curiosity and frustration flow. He just looked at me and laughed and then thought for a moment. "If you will let me buy you ice-cream, I'll tell you!" He grinned. I just stared back in an annoyed manner. "You only want me to get in the car with you!" I said. "That might have worked on anyone else, but I'm not stupid!" I leered. His expression softened, and he chuckled a bit. "Damn Princess, you see right through me, but I promise on my honor, I only want to buy you ice-cream and answer your question." He said seriously and I contemplated for a moment before deciding and shrugged. "Okay... why not?" I said and went to the passenger side door that was already open, and the car was already on. Someone was excited. I let a small, amused smile play across my lips. I guess Axel saw it, and said with complete seriousness, "You should smile more, it looks good on you." All I could do was sit there, cheeks red, witch was something I saw on Axel's face as well, when he read a text from his phone. I could make out the name, but not the message. It was from Ventus, and assuming from Axel's expression, it was an unpleasant one.**

**After driving in silence for a few minutes, we arrived at a local ice cream place and since he foolishly offered to pay, I got a good but not too bad priced mixed ice-cream, and sat and ate it happily. I heard a small laugh coming from him, and looked up. "What?" I asked and his laugh increased. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to eat ice-cream!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay... Now answer my question!" I said when I was finished, but before he could say anything a few guys from the high school across town came to our table. I had seen them at games and vaguely remembered their faces, and knew that they were your typical ass-hole jock type. The tallest leaned into my personal space and out of no where, smiled. "Hey there baby, you are way to hot for this little loser... Why not let me and my friends here, take you out instead?" After walking a lot and being cursed to be somewhat attractive, I kinda got used to guys like this. "How about you go find some other whore to mess with!" I snapped back, and I heard Axel laugh as the guy glared at him. "Got something to say, freak?" He asked with a snap. Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh, no sir! I am perfectly content with letting my lovely partner verbally punch you in the face." He said, and I laughed a bit as well. Filled with embarrassment, the guy left, and Axel burst into laughter. "Oh Princess, that was amazing!". Before I got the chance to reply, two very mean looking guys came through the door. Out of nowhere Axel got up out grabbed me quickly. Before I could react, I realized he was dragging me somewhere, and soon we were in the back alley of the store. I heard angry voices around the corner, I was about to protest but Axel stared at me with panicked eyes and grabbed me. He pulled us down into a sitting position and hid us behind the dumpster, with his hand over my mouth. I should have screamed, or bit him, or fought back but something in the back of my mind told me there was more danger around that corner than in Axel's arms. Another realization hit me, Axel was holding me against him, and I could hear his heart beat, as well as smell him. He smelled like cinnamon and something sweet that I couldn't identify, and it was intoxicating. I closed my eyes for a moment to take the feeling in and after what felt like ages before we heard the angry voices leave and car drive off, he stood up and helped me up as well. "What the hell was-" That's when things got a bit… different. Suddenly, I felt my back against the wall and his hands on my wrists. His body was no more than 6 inches away and our faces were even closer. I felt his eyes looking at me, and I was in complete shock. "Axel… what are you doing?" I asked in an almost inaudible tone. He smiled, "Answering your question." That is when he kissed me for the first time.**


End file.
